Avenging Secrets
by LostElleth
Summary: (Rated M for violence)Minaethiel grew up in Rhosgobel with her sister and Rhadagast, haunted by images of fire, and a woman screaming her sister's name. But she never got the courage to ask about the images. However, when visited by Gandalf, she and her sister join him, a hobbit, and thirteen dwarves on an adventure, and Minaethiel finally finds out about the darkness of her past.
1. Prologue

A hot, dry wind blew through Dale, cracking the trees. Suddenly all was ablaze from the dragon's fire.

"ANODIEN, NO DIRWEG!" the young elleths mother screamed.

Anodien had just enough time to grab her younger sister before her mother pushed her out of the path of falling debris. The debris instead fell on Anodien's mother, crushing her.

"NANA!" Anodien screamed.

"Anodien... Take Minaethiel... Go... Leave me... Find safety... Gi melin, Iellig..."

A tear fell from Anodien's eye as her mother spoke for the last time.

"Tolo, nin gwathel," Anodien whispered to the infant in her arms.

Numbly, Anodien wandered the city, until a tall grey figure walked up to her.

"Haldirrieth?" the figure asked her.

Anodien nodded.

"Tolo ar nin," he ordered, and she followed.

The grey figure led her out of Dale, into the country, and on to she knew not where. Day and night they continued on, until they came to a forest.

"Gandalf, what are you doing here at this time of night?" a brown figure asked, emerging from the cabin.

"Rhadagast, could you please watch these elleths?" the grey figure asked, Anodien guessed his name was Gandalf.

The conversation became quiet, too quiet for Anodien to hear at the point of exhaustion she was.

"Nodi?" thirty-year-old Minaethiel asked one night.

"Yes Min?" Anodien replied.

Minaethiel hesitated, then decided not to tell her sister what was bothering her. She didn't want to worry the older elleth.

"Gi melin, nin gwathel," Minaethiel whispered, snuggling up closer to Anodien.

"Gi melin, nin gwathel. Gi melin," Anodien smiled down, wrapping her arm around Minaethiel.

Anodien was worried about what Minaethiel was afraid to tell her. All she wanted was for her little sister to be happy. She had grown up fast, so Minaethiel didn't have to. The memories of the past was painful, but Anodien told herself that as long as Minaethiel was happy, then all was well.

Anodien had decided that Minaethiel shouldn't have to know the darkness of her past. Minaethiel grew up calling Rhadagast "Ada", and though it pained Anodien to hear it, just seeing the young elleth's smile each and every day made up for it.

Anodien did everything she could so Minaethiel could grow up in Rhosgobel in peace, learning the secrets of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**MINAETHIEL'S POV**

"Ada? What's going on?" I ask as the wizard races into the clearing on his rabbit-pulled sled.

Anodien and I run up to him, confused.

"Come with me, girls," Adar orders.

Anodien and I run alongside the sled, until it nearly runs into a tall grey man.

"Gandalf!" Anodien and I cry at the same time.

Though Gandalf isn't all I notice. Fourteen other shorter men are behind him.

Adar then begins to explain to Gandalf where he must have been the past couple days. The two wizards speak, until one of the company announce that orcs are on the loose. And that they don't have ponies.

"Go. I'll lead them off," Adar volunteers.

"You cannot outrun them with rabbits!" Gandalf argues.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Adar grins, and with that, sets off.

"You two come with me," Gandalf instructs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To defeat Smaug," one of the- dwarves are they?- answers.

Anodien's face darkens, "Yes. I will join you then. It would be safer though for Minaethiel to stay back though."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why can't I come?"

"I don't want to lose you too…" Anodien whispers, so quiet that I can barely hear it.

Now both eyebrows are up.

"Minaethiel I don't want you getting hurt."

"Anodien, you've taught me to use a sword. I bet you're among the best in all of Middle Earth. I'll be fine."

Anodien sighs with a slight smile, "You're pretty good at using flattery to get your way. Fine. Though I will warn you, flattery works little on orcs."

I laugh and rest my hand on the hilt of my sword, "I won't need it. You've taught me well."

"Gandalf. I do not want elves on this mission," what seems to be the leader of the dwarves steps forward.

Gandalf sighs, "Thorin, relax. These elves are not from Mirkwood, nor have they ever even seen any other elves since the day of Erebor's fall, and that was only-"

Anodien clears her throat, cutting the wizard off.

"One that never got along with the elvenking in the slightest," Gandalf ammends, looking slightly bemused.

Thorin shakes his head.

"You will allow the elves on this mission, or I will leave you!" Gandalf's tone grows strict, "Now we must be getting on, for the orcs are coming!"

We follow the wizard's instructions, racing across the plains, always hearing wargs in the distance.

Eventually we line up, hiding from the pack, our backs facing a hill.

Anodien's ears twitch, and I listen too. I can hear the growl of a warg above us.

I step out and draw my sword, but before I get the chance to do anything with it, the dwarf next to me places an arrow in the creature's throat.

He smiles at me, then we return to our places.

"No dirweg!" Anodien cries.

I gasp as suddenly flame is all around me.

"ANODIEN, NO DIRWEG!" a female screams.

I feel myself getting lifted up, and ran with.

"NANA!" a small child screams.

"Minaethiel!" Anodien's voice cries, pulling me back to the present.

The dwarf that had shot the warg is looking down at me, concerned. He's running, carrying me.

"You collapsed," he explains, "and I couldn't just leave you."

"Nodi?" I ask, looking around.

"Set her down," I hear my sister hiss.

The dwarf gently sets me on my feet, and I join them running, allowing Anodien to catch up to me.

"What was that?" she asks, a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head, "I'll tell you later."

Worry is clearly etched across her face, but she nods and faces forward, slowly lowering her hand to her side. I do keep getting worried glances from both my sister and the dwarf though.

Eventually the orc pack is upon us. We draw our weapons, and begin to fight. I stab warg after warg, orc after orc, but they just seem to keep coming.

"MINAETHIEL!" Anodien screams, and I whirl around in time to see a warg and its rider fall, arrows in the throats of both.

"Hannon le!" I call to the dwarf, then turn to the warg nearly upon me.

"Gandalf, we are surrounded!" Thorin calls eventually.

"In here, you fools!"

I turn to see Gandalf gesturing to a cave type thing.

The first to slide in is the smallest, who I honestly doubt is even a dwarf.

Twelve dwarves, Anodien, and I slide in.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin calls, and the dwarf still outside fires one more arrow before running and sliding in.

"There's a path, but I know not where it goes," another dwarf announces.

"It would be wise to follow it," Gandalf deems.

And follow it we do.

"Kili. That's your name," I smile as the archer dwarf catches up to me.

Kili gives a slight bow, "Kili of Durin, at your service."

I nod, "Minaethiel, at yours. And… Thank you. For everything today."

Kili shrugs, "You're one of the company now. How could I not protect you?"

"Minaethiel, tolo!" Anodien calls.

I nod, give one last smile to Kili, then run up to Anodien.

"No, gwathel?" I ask.

"Stay with me," she murmers, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I nod, as always comforted by her care.

Eventually the tunnel opens up, revealing-

"Imladris!" I breathe, and Anodien gasps.

Gandalf nods, "In common speech it's known as-"

"Rivendell," the being I'm convinced isn't a dwarf interrupts in awe.

Gandalf turns and whispers something in Anodien's ear, and Anodien nods, though her face darkens.

"Gandalf, you've planned this all along," Thorin turns angrily to the wizard.


End file.
